The Wrath of Khan
by Armensar-Imrahil
Summary: Saavik has been awaiting the inspection for weeks. In the middle of the inspection, the Enterprise and it's crew recieve a distress call from Space Station Regula I. Based on Star Trek II:the Wrath of Khan. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The female Vulcan's heart beat faster and faster. She had known the training would be hard, but not like this.

The Klingon ships were jamming communications, Uhura had made that clear. Saavik did not show her fear. "We're over our heads. Mr. Sulu, get us out of here." Her voice wavered slightly, but only the other Vulcan noticed.

"I'll try, Captain," the pilot replied.

_"Klingon torpedoes activated. Alert," _came the computer's emotionless notification.Sure enough, the next image on the viewscreen was of a torpedo heading straight for them.

"Evasive action!" the captain commanded, but it was too late.

The torpedo hit the bridge and the female Vulcan stood up as an explosion knocked Sulu out of his seat.

Saavik sat down hard. "Engineering, damage report," she said into the comm.

_"Main energizer hit, Captain,"_ Scotty's voice answered.

"Engage auxiliary power. Prepare to return fire."

McCoy, who was standing next to Uhura's station, ran to Sulu's side. Uhura's console exploded in her face as an ensign at the weapons station said, "Shields collapsing, Captain."

Another explosion killed the doctor instantly as he turned away from Sulu.

Saavik ignored McCoy's lifeless body. "Fire all phasers."

"No power to the weapons, Captain," the other Vulcan said as another explosion rocked the ship. Saavik watched, stunned, while the other Vulcan slumped to the floor.

Scotty's voice came in over the comm, _"Captain, it's no use. We're dead in space."_

"Activate escape pods," she said, looking down at the other Vulcan. "Send out the log buoy. All hands abandon ship; repeat, all hands abandon ship."

She rose from the captain's chair and swallowed hard. "Any suggestions, Admiral?" she asked the silhouette in the doorway.

"Prayer, Mr. Saavik," the silhouette said. "The Klingons don't take prisoners. . . Lights!"

The half-Vulcan flinched as the lights shut off with a bang. She knew immediately who was standing in front of her: Admiral James T. Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Saavik looked down at her feet, forcing her emotions under control. She was a Vulcan. She would not be weak.

The Admiral looked over at the other Vulcan, slumped against the railing. "Captain?" The Vulcan's eyes flickered open and he rose to his feet. The rest of the 'crew' followed the real Captain's lead. The Captain walked over to stand beside the Admiral and said, "Trainees, to the briefing room."

Saavik was shaking as everyone she knew flowed out of the room following the Vulcan captain. The Admiral circled around behind her. _So this is what it is like to feel like prey? _she thought. _Interesting._

Saavik forced herself to look at the screen. It was black now, unlike a few seconds ago, when she watched the Klingon ships surround her own imaginary vessel.

The Admiral stopped in front the Doctor. "Physician, heal thyself," he said, looking down at his friend.

"Is that all you gotta say? What about my performance?" the doctor asked in mock disappointment.

"I'm not a drama critic." The Admiral adjusted the clipboard under his arm.

Saavik watched the Doctor roll his eyes as he stood up. Saavik shifted her gaze to her feet once again. _Why can't I just leave? _she thought as the Admiral's gaze fell on her.

"Well, mister Saavik, are you going to stay with a sinking ship?" the Admiral asked her.

Saavik's eyes shot up to the blank screen as she attempted to stay motionless. "Permission to speak candidly, sir?"

"Granted." The Admiral said, smiling.

Saavik felt herself begin to shake. "I don't believe that this was a fair test of my command abilities." Saavik's gaze moved to the Admiral.

"And why not?" he asked, obviously seeing her nervousness.

"Because…" Saavik paused. _Why was it again? _she thought and winced inwardly. _Darn these emotions. _"There was no way to win."

The Admiral smiled and Saavik looked at the screen, she was shaking again. _What's he going to say to that? _The Admiral stayed steady and took two steps towards her. "A no-win situation is a possibility that every commander may face. Has that ever occurred to you?"

Saavik just wanted to leave. "No, sir. It has not." Her voice shook, no one seemed to notice, except the Doctor.

"How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life. Wouldn't you say?"

Saavik felt herself falter. "As I indicated, Admiral, that thought had never occurred to me." _Why can't he just stop talking?! _

"Well now you have something new to think about."

The Admiral walked out of the room, after saying something to his comrades. Saavik was at ease after everyone left. _"Now you have something new to think about." _The Admiral's words rattled around inside her head.

"Why can't that man ever stop talking?" she wondered to herself while lying on her bed in her quarters. "Tomorrow is the inspection, oh the joy!" she said sarcastically. She lay in her bed until sleep overtook her.

Klingon ship's surrounded her own. Everyone, including her fellow trainees, fell dead around her.

Saavik woke up in a cold sweat.


End file.
